Padlocks are portable locks that typically include a shackle movable between a locked position in which the shackle is retained within the padlock and an unlocked in which at least one arm of the shackle is released from the padlock. Certain padlocks include lock cylinders that can be actuated with an authorized key to unlock the shackle. In some situations, the lock cylinder needs to be removed, such as for security reasons to change the key, maintenance and/or repair. The change and/or repair of a lock cylinder has often required the disassembly of padlock components, which is a tedious and difficult task that typically would need to be performed by a locksmith. There have been attempts to develop a padlock with a removable cylinder, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,432 for a Padlock with Laminated Body and Removable Cylinder. However, this padlock has a complex retaining device that requires a bolt to be unscrewed to move a locking plate that is used to detach the lock cylinder. There is a need for a novel retaining device that allows a lock cylinder to be removed from a padlock.
An illustrative embodiment of a padlock of the present disclosure includes a shackle, body, and lock cylinder. To hold the lock cylinder in place, the present disclosure employs a retaining member fitted within the body holding the lock cylinder to the body. The retaining member is accessible and movable within a shackle-receiving opening in the body. This means when the padlock is locked and the shackle is located in the opening, the retaining member holding the lock cylinder is inaccessible. In contrast, when the padlock is unlocked and an arm of the shackle is removed from the opening, the retaining member is accessible. In such circumstance, the retaining member may be moved to selectively engage or disengage the lock cylinder to hold or release the lock cylinder to or from the padlock. This translates into fewer parts being employed in the lock to retain the lock cylinder. In an illustrative embodiment, holes or other grip structures in the retaining member may be employed to slide the retaining member to hold or release the lock cylinder.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides a padlock with a body, a shackle, a lock cylinder with the lock body and a retaining member. The shackle is movable relative to the body between a locked position and an unlocked position. The shackle includes a first arm movably installed within a first opening of the lock body and a second arm retained within a second opening of the lock body in the locked position. The second arm is movable out of the second opening of the lock body in the unlocked position. The retaining member is movable between a first position that couples the lock cylinder with the body and a second position that releases the lock cylinder from the body. The retaining member includes a flange for actuating the retaining member between the first position and the second position. The flange is accessible through the second opening of the lock body when the shackle is in the unlocked position and the flange is inaccessible when the shackle is in the locked position.
In one embodiment, the retaining member is movable between the first position and the second position about an axis transverse to a longitudinal axis of the lock cylinder. For example, the retaining member could be slidable between the first position and the second position. Typically, the retaining member forms an interference fit between the body and the lock cylinder in the first position. In some cases, the lock cylinder defines at least one groove and the retaining member includes a portion projecting into the groove to form an interference fit between the lock cylinder and the body when the retaining member is in the first position and out of the groove when the retaining member in the second position.
Embodiments are contemplated in which the retaining member includes a first leg and a second leg extending from the flange. The first leg and the second leg engage the lock cylinder when the retaining member is in the first position. In some cases, the retaining member is configured to wrap the first leg and second leg around at least a portion of the lock cylinder when the retaining member is in the first position. Depending on the circumstances, the first leg and the second leg could be formed to define a U-shape. In some embodiments, the lock cylinder defines a first groove and a second groove. The first groove is spaced apart from the second groove. The first leg is received in the first groove and the second leg is received in the second groove when the retaining member is in the first position.
In some embodiments, the first leg and/or the second leg may include a laterally extending bump. In some cases, the body defines a slot that extends transverse to a longitudinal axis of the lock cylinder and the retaining member is movable between the first position and the second position within the slot. In some embodiments, the slot includes at least one recess configured to receive the bump when the retaining member is in the first position. Depending on the circumstances, the flange may include one or more recesses for gripping the retaining member.
According to a further aspect, the disclosure provides a padlock with a body, a shackle, a lock cylinder and a retaining clip. The shackle is movable relative to the body between a locked position and an unlocked position. The shackle includes a first arm movably installed within a first opening of the lock body and a second arm retained within a second opening of the lock body in the locked position. The second arm is movable out of the second opening of the lock body in the unlocked position. The retaining clip includes a first leg and a second leg extending from a flange. The retaining clip is slidable between a first position in which the first leg and the second leg engage the lock cylinder to couple the lock cylinder to the body and a second position that releases the lock cylinder from the body.
In some embodiments, the retaining clip is accessible through the second opening of the lock body when the shackle is in the unlocked position, but inaccessible when the shackle is in the locked position. In some cases, the first leg and second leg of the retaining member is configured to wrap around at least a portion of the lock cylinder when the retaining member is in the first position. Depending on the circumstances, the first leg and the second leg could define a U-shape. In some embodiments, the lock cylinder defines a first groove and a second groove, which are spaced apart. The first leg is received in the first groove and the second leg is received in the second groove when the retaining member is in the first position. In some cases, the first leg and the second leg include a laterally extending bump. For example, the body could define a slot with at least one recess configured to receive the bump when the retaining member is in the first position.
According to yet another aspect, this disclosure provides a method of removing a lock cylinder from a padlock. The method includes the step of providing a padlock including a body, a lock cylinder, a retaining member coupling the lock cylinder to the body, and a shackle movable relative to the body between a locked position and an unlocked position. The shackle includes a first arm movably installed within a first opening of the lock body and a second arm retained within a second opening of the lock body in the locked position. The second arm is movable out of the second opening of the lock body in the unlocked position. The next step is unlocking the padlock and moving the second arm away from the second opening to expose the retaining member in the second opening. The lock cylinder can then be released from the body by sliding the retaining member away from the lock cylinder. The lock cylinder can now be removed from the body.
Additional features and advantages of the padlock will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the padlock as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the padlock, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the padlock in any manner.